Kai, Ty and Jasmine's Pokemon Adventure
by Kai Kambayra
Summary: Three Kids set off on a pokemon adventure!
1. Default Chapter

Rise and Shine, Pokemon Catching Time  
  
Kai and Ty crawled out of bed. Today was an exciting day. They were going to get their first Pokemon. Kai's little sister Jasmine got to get a pokemon as well. "Good Morning. Are you ready to pick a pokemon?" asked Professor Chris. He trains pokemon then give them away. The three pokemon trainers had slept over at Professor Chris's house. They were ready to pick pokemon. There were 3 pokeballs with pokemon in them. Each trainer would get 5 other pokeballls. Jasmine went first. She picked the pokeball in the center. Kai took the one farthest right. Ty took the one farthest left. "Okay, each of these pokemon has been trained to level 5. You need to get them to level 16 to evolve. They will evolve again at level 36. To summon them throw your pokeball and yell GO! Also Kai, look out for your cousin Jeff. He thinks he can beat anyone. I think he's demented," Professor said. The trainers left the house and started their journey.  
  
"Before we go to Rosetown and meet people to battle, we should battle each other," Ty suggested. "Good idea! I need to practice. Jeff might be anywhere. He might be powerful and maybe not," Kai stated. "I will battle you first," Jasmine said to Kai. "Go!" "Go"  
  
TORCHIC VS. MUDKIP It turned out that out that Jasmine took the fire pokemon Torchic. Kai took the water pokemon Mudkip. Whenever Torchic tried to hit Mudkip with fire, Mudkip put it out. Mudkip won!  
  
TORCHIC VS. TREEKO Yes, Treeko was the pokemon Ty picked. This battle was freaky. When Torchic hit the grass pokemon with fire it began to burn. Torchic won!  
  
MUDKIP VS. TREEKO In this battle, Mudkip sprayed water on Treeko. That only made him grow. Treeko was as tall as a giant. He easily squashed Mudkip. Treeko won!  
  
"I think we learned each pokemon ha strengths and weaknesses," Kai said. "My pokemon is so cute!" Jasmine said. They all pulled out their pokeballs. Mudkip, Treeko, and Torcic had all grow 2 levels. They were at level 7.  
  
In Rosetown, Jeff stormed into a hotel. "GET ME A ROOM NOW!" He roored. "Sorry, we're booked," Joy said. "Go!" Jeff threw his pokeball.  
  
A Duskull Flew out of the pokeball and towards Joy. Joy screamed. "Okay, We have a room!" She gave Jeff the key and he stormed off to his room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The hotel in Rosetown

The Hotel in Rosetown  
  
"Go!'' Jeff screamed and threw 4 pokeballs. Out of them came 1 Shuppet and 3 Gastlys. "Now go and haunt this place!" Jeff roored.  
  
"Yes, finally we made it to Rosetown!" Ty exclaimed. There was a barking behind the bushes. It began to annoy Kai so he went behind the bushes and threw an empty pokeball at the thing making noise. Before it was caught Kai recognized it as a Zigzagoon. The pokeball said it was at level 18, at level 20 it would evolve. Jasmine caught an Igglybuff. They were getting tired so they stopped at the hotel.  
  
"Go, Slugma," The gym leader of Redon City yelled. He was challenging a boy named Keith. The battle went on for about 5 minutes. "How could I loose?" Keith yelled.  
  
Back at Rosetown, the hotel was full of ghosts. Joy asked the trainer to eliminate the ghosts. They ran to Jeff's room. Then they entered quiet as a Rattata. "Hello, Kai!" Jeff smiled evilly.  
  
"Now, my ghost pokemon will attack!"  
  
ZIGZAGOON AND MUDKIP VS. JEFF'S POKEMON  
  
Zigzagoon and Mudkip could not hit the pokemon. Their attacks went right through them. The ghosts were like air.  
  
TREECKO VS. JEFF'S POKEMON  
  
Treecko couldn't get any hits on Jeff's pokemon either. "Send your pokemon, Jasmine," Ty said.  
  
TORCHIC AND IGGLYBUFF VS. JEFF'S POKEMON  
  
Torchic blew fire at the ghost pokemon. It went right through them. Igglybuff decided to use her special attack. If she sings all pokemon will fall fast asleep. "Igglybuff, Iggly,ee,ee,buff," Igglybuff sung. Jeff's pokemon fell asleep. Now he had to go to the pokecenter to wake them up. Jeff left. Joy found the trainers as they were walking out. "Jasmine, keep this pokemon. It's Roselia. You deserve it," Joy said. Each pokemon grew a level.  
  
The trainers made it to Redon City. They went to the pokecenter and healed their pokemon. Then they headed up to the gym. Out came Keith. "If you guys are smart you would leave now. The leader's name is Ba Ba Yuek. No one knows who he really is. He is like all the other leaders. They wear a black hood over their head so only their eyes show. If you beat him he will take his hood off," Keith stated. "Let's Go!" the trainers yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . 


	3. Atack of the sludge

3. Attack of the Sludge  
  
The trainers walked into the gym.  
"You dare challenge me?" Ba Ba Yuek asked.  
"We won't loose!" Ty yelled.  
  
ZIGZAGOON, TREECKO, AND ROSELIA VS. SLUGMA Roselia jumped on Slugma. Then Zigzagoon and Treecko came from both sides and attacked him. Somehow Slugma lived.  
Treecko looked at Kai.  
"Go Mudkip," Kai yelled.  
Mudkip sprayed water on Treecko to make him as tall as a giant. Then Treecko easily squished Slugma. They won.  
  
MUDKIP, TORCHIC AND IGGLYBUFF VS. SLUGMA Ba Ba Yuek sent out his second Slugma to attack. Igglybuff waited and let the other two try to kill Slugma. The pile of sludge moved quickly. The pokemon could hardly keep up with it. Eventually, it stopped. Torcihc blew fire at him. This fazed him. He went really fast. They couldn't keep up with him. Igglybuff decided to sing. "Igglybuff,Iggly,ee,ee,buff." Slugma fell asleep. THE TRAINERS GOT THE JUNKYARD BADGE!  
  
"Now that you have the Junkyard Badge, When your pokemon evolve has nothing to do with level. Now to remove my hood," Ba Ba Yuek said. "Corbin Jones from my computer class at UWMC!" Kai exclaimed. "Yes. That teacher was dumb. Anyways keep these dumb monsters Kecleon and Aron. Klecleon is like a lizard," Corbin said and threw two pokeballs at Ty.  
  
"To avoid going through the Rock Cave, you can ride my Sperrow to Fulan City. The leader there is the Ice Queen. I think she has issues," Corbin said as the trainers were walking out.  
  
Sperrow was waiting outside. The trainers got on him and headed for Fulan City to battle the Ice Queen.  
  
They landed at the Fulan City Gym. Standing outside of it was Keith. "Yo Champs in Making, This gym is the Ice Queen's gym. One day she was doing a science experiment and accidentally turned her blood to ice. She first had ghost pokemon. She threw them away and has ice and water now. Beware, it has been rumored that she has a Pokegod. A pokegod is a really strong pokemon. You can beat her I know it!" Keith exclaimed. The trainers walked into the gym.  
  
It was -10 degrees in there. In the middle of the gym was the Ice Queen.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . 


	4. The Ice queen's Fury

4. The Ice Queen's Fury  
  
"You want to challenge me? Okay!" Ice Queen yelled.  
  
MUDKIP, ARON, KECLEON, AND TREECKO VS. SPHEAL  
Spheal was a cute, little ice pokemon. He could blow ice. Treecko got tall like a giant again because of Mudkip.  
Spheal jumped out of the way when Treecko tried to squish him. Treeko poked Spheal up and bit him. Spheal fainted.  
  
ZIGZAGOON, IGGLYBUFF, AND TORCHIC VS. FROZONE "The rumors are true. The Ice Queen does have a pokegod!" Ty exclaimed. "Don't worry, Igglybuff will beat him!" Jasmine cried. Igglybuff sang. Her song has no effect on pokegods. "Do you know how I got Frozone? You know that before I had ice pokemon I had ghost pokemon. I threw away all ghosts except one Haunter. Then I took him to Icy Mountain. He flew through it and felt the power of ice flow through him. He evolved to Frozone," Ice Queen Babbled. "Stop your babbling!" Kai yelled. "Yeah," Jasmine agreed. "Fine, let your pokemon faint. You don't know the power of pokegods!"  
  
Frozone flew towards Torchic. Toechic blew fire at him. Frozone began to melt. The ice was gone he was now a Haunter again. Igglybuff sang. "Igglybuff,Iggly,ee,ee,buff." Haunter fell asleep. THE TRANIERS WON THE FROZEN BADGE!  
  
"It is yours to keep. You guys earned it. Also keep these pokemon." Jasmine got an Azuril and Spheal. Kai got a Wingull and Wailmer. Ty got a Milotic and Sharpedo. "Now to remove my hood!" "Caitlin Steffeck, from our neighborhood!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Yes, I am the Ice Queen," Caitlin said. "Kai, the Wingull I gave you can fly you trainers anywhere," Caitlin murmered. The Trainers got out of her gym.  
  
The trainers arrived at Lottle City and ran to the gym. "Hello Champs in making. In case you don't know me I'm Keith. I battle the gym leaders and purposely loose so I can tell you what pokemon they have. The next gym leader's nickname is Maryluck. All leaders have a hood over their head. Maryluck's first pokemon is easy but her second pokemon is hard," Keith stated.  
  
The trainers walked into the gym.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. The fall of an Angel

5. The Fall of an Angel  
  
"Fine, Let's battle!" Maryluck said sounding very excited.  
  
ZIGZAGOON, ARON, SPHEAL, AZURIL, AND MILOTIC VS. BLISSEY  
  
Blissey was very scared. Wingull flew up high then hit Blissey coming down. Zigzagoon hit from the ground. Milotic and Aron hit with beams of light. Spheal and Azuril decided to do the finishing attack. They squirted water. Blissey fainted.  
  
IGGLYBUFF,SHARPEDO, WAILMER, KECLEON, TORCHIC, TREECKO, AND MUDKIP VS. CLEGNYANA  
  
"Yes, I have a pokegod also!" Maryluck laughed. Igglybuff, Sharpedo, Wailmer and Kecleon tried to kill Clegnyana. It did not work.  
  
Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko ran towards Clegnyana. They began to glow.  
  
EVELUTION  
Treecko to Grovyle  
Mudkip to Marshtomp  
Torchic to Combusken  
  
Combusken started jumping around and kicking Clegnyana. That was not enough to beat a pokegod! Marshtomp body slamed her. Grovyle shot leaves at her. The three pokemon hit together. Clegnyana fainted.  
  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE ANGEL BADGE  
  
"Good job, Here are some pokemon!" Maryluck giggled. Kai got a Yanma. Ty got a Corpish. Jasmine got a Talliow. "I'll win next time. By the way, that Talliow I gave you can be used to fly anywhere," Maryluck said. She removed her hood.  
  
"Lynn Lohdal, My sister's enemy! Ha Ha, I beat you!" Kai taunted. "Brats, if I would have known I was battling you I would have used full force." Lynn babbled.  
  
The trainers got on Talliow and Wingull and flew to Orlens Lake to relax.  
  
"Let's grab a pole and fish!" Ty exclaimed. Keith walked up to the trainers. "Hi, this is Orlens Lake. Be on the lookout, some weird trainers come here. If they ask you to battle say no!" Keith suggested.  
  
The trainers looked at all the people at the lake. One was Jeff!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. Death to ghosts

6. Death to Ghosts  
  
"Hello Cousin, It's time to battle and this time I won't loose!" Jeff Roored.  
  
ZIGZAGOON, KECLEON, AND ARON VS. SHUPPET  
Shuppet flew around a lot. Aron tried to hit him but he was too small. Zigzagoon couldn't jump as high as Shuppet could fly. Kecleon stuck out his sticky tongue and caught Shuppet. Kecleon ate Shuppet and barfed him up. Shuppet fainted.  
  
WINGULL, SHARPEDO, AND SPHEAL VS. DUSKULL  
The pokemon had a plan. Sharpedo would have his mouth open and the other two would try to drive Duskull into the mouth. It worked! Duskull fainted.  
  
MILOTIC, WAILMER AND AZURIL VS. GASTLEY Wailmer had a big mouth to swallow a ghost. Milotic shot a light beam in Gastley's eyes. Gastley was blinded. He flew every which way. Wailmer gulped him down.  
  
CORPISH, TALLIOW, AND YANMA VS. HAUNTER The pokemon decided to lure Haunter into a tree. Then they would blow it up. Yanma and Talliow drove haunter into the tree. Corpish shot five bombs at the tree. Haunter fainted.  
  
MARSHTOMP, GROVYLE, COMBUSKEN, AND IGGLYBUFF VS. HAUNTER "Ha, Ha, You guys haven't got the Baby Badge. With it you can attack ghost pokemon with all but body attacks!" Jeff snarled. Haunter was easy to beat. "Igglybuff,Iggly,ee,ee,buff." "No, how could I loose again!" Jeff screamed so that even people on Pluto could hear. "Now leave us alone!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. In the meantime I'll be training my pokemon!" Jeff stormed off. The trainers grabbed a pole and fished for a while.  
  
The trainers were done relaxing. They got on the bird pokemon and set out for Baboe City  
  
The trainers arrived at Baboe City. They ran to the gym. "Hi, Champs in making. This gym leader has 3 really easy pokemon. They are stupid, little babies. You should want this badge. Don't worry, if you beat Zaxiv he will give you the badge," Keith told them. The trainers ran in the gym.  
  
"You will win!" Zaxiv exclaimed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. The Battle with the babies

7. A Battle with the Babies  
Zaxiv wasn't the brightest star in the sky. He was crazy.  
  
ARON VS. MAGBY  
Aron was too small to even hit Magby.  
"Hang in there Aron," Ty cried.  
Light surrounded Aron  
  
EVOLUTION  
Aron to Larion  
  
Larion easily crushed Magby for he was much bigger than Aron.  
  
TALLIOW VS. MAGBY The task of defeating Magby was so easy that Talliow couldn't do it. "Just attack."  
  
EVOLUTION Talliow to Swellow  
  
Swellow could pull herself together and beat Magby.  
  
ZIGZAGOON VS. MAGBY Zigzagoon had the same problem as Talliow. Magby was too cute to attack. "Ha,Ha, I'm so easy Snopp Dogg, Lucifer, Sora, and Master Primoise but you can't beat me," Zaxiv laughed. Zigzagoon tried to attack.  
  
EVOLUTION Zigzagoon to Linoone  
  
Linoone forced himself to attack. Magby Fainted.  
  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE BABY BADGE.  
  
Kai got a Minum. Ty got a Pulse. Jasmine got a Beautifly. "Keep these pokemon," Zaxiv said. Zaxiv removed his hood. "Justin Decker, from school!" Ty exclaimed. "Yeah, I am the crazy trainer who has baby pokemon. Good job beating me," Justin said.  
  
The trainers rode their bird pokemon to Rulf City. They ran to the gym. "Yo Champs in Making, It's me Keith. This leader loves dogs. He has four of the same pokemon and no gods. Even though he has no gods he is still a powerful gym leader." The trainers ran in the gym. "Hold it, Snopp Dogg is sleeping," A Guard said. The guard went behind a wall and yelled 'Wake Up'.  
  
"OW." The guard came out from behind the wall. His hand was gushing blood. Snopp Dogg walked out from behind the wall. "And who would think I did that," He laughed evily.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. How?

8. How?  
  
MINUM AND PULSE VS.POOCHENYA  
"I changed my pokemon since the last battle," Snopp Dogg laughed.  
Minum and Pulse shocked Poochenya with electricity.  
  
MARSHTOMP, GROVYLE, AND COMBUSKEN VS. RAIKOU  
Raikou was a legendary dog. The three pokemon couldn't beat him.  
  
EVOLUTION  
Grovyle to Spectile  
Combusken to Blaziken  
Marshtomp to Swampert.  
  
Now the three pokemon beat Raikou.  
  
WAILMER, IGGLYBUFF, AND CORPISH VS. SUICUNE  
This pokemon was simple to beat.  
"Igglybuff, Iggly,Ee,Ee,Buff."  
  
YANMA, BEAUTIFLY, AND MILOTIC VS. ENTEI  
Entei went up to where Yanma and Beautifly were and attacked them. They died.  
Jasmine began to cry. Kai fell to the ground and said 'How?' over and over again.  
"Kill yourself, Entei!" Ty yelled.  
  
"He won't listen to you," Snopp Dogg stated.  
For some reason Entei committed suicide.  
  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE CANINE BADGE!  
  
"Take these pokemon to make up for the ones who died," Snopp Dogg said.  
Kai got a Raikou and Jasmine got an Entei.  
"Master Primoise is going to kill me!" Snopp Dogg screamed.  
He removed his hood.  
"Josh G. how could you be Snopp Dogg?" Kai asked.  
The trainers left the gym.  
  
They got on the bird pokemon. The birds flew into a tree. They broke their wings.  
  
"We are by Chansy Cavern. If we find Chansy she will heal them," Ty said. The trainers ran into the cavern.  
  
About halfway through the cavern there was Chansy's House. In it was Keith and Chansy. "Hey, in this place you can get healed. Then get out of here." Keith left.  
  
Chansy came up to the birds. She touched them. They were healed. The trainers ran to get out. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	9. The battle in the dark spooky cave

9. The Battle in a Dark, Spooky Cave  
  
The voice was Jeff.  
  
ROSELIA, PULSE, LINOONE AND MINUM VS. SHUPPET  
Pulse and Minum shocked Shuppet. Shuppet fainted.  
  
SWELLOW, WINGULL AND LARION VS. DUSKLOPS  
Larion and Wingull felt vulnerable for some reason.  
  
EVOLUTION  
Wingull to Pleppier  
Lairon to Aggron  
  
The three of them working together made Dusklops faint.  
  
SPHEAL, KECLEON, MILOTIC AND SHARPEDO VS. GASTLEY  
  
Kecleon stuck out his sticky tongue. He ate Gastley.  
  
WAILMER, AZURIL AND CORPISH VS. HAUNTER  
Azuril was too little to fight.  
  
EVOLUTION  
Azuril to Marril  
  
Marril and Wailmer squirted water at Haunter. Haunter fainted.  
  
IGGLYBUFF SWAMPERT AND ENTEI VS. GENGAR  
"Igglybuff,Iggly,ee,ee,buff."  
  
RAIKOU, BLAZIKEN AND SPECTILE VS. PSYTHING  
Psything was a ghost pokegod. Blaziken shot fire at him. Spectile shot leaves at him. Raikou zapped him. Psything fainted.  
"NO, I'm outta here." Jeff stormed off.  
The trainers got out of the cave.  
  
At Axel City the trainers go a hotel room. They watched Les Miserable and went to sleep.  
When they woke up Ty was missing.  
  
Ty was in Les Miserable's world. He was at the battle field.  
BANG  
A boy got shot.  
Ty ran away from the battle field.  
  
"Hey Champs in making, this Leader has a sneasle and two pokegods. He is tough. His name is Lucifer and he has the Hell Badge," Keith said.  
  
Kai and Jasmine entered the gym.  
"Hello, Welcome to hell!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	10. Nous Voulns Toi

Nous Voulons Toi (We Want You)  
  
"Excuse me, where is Jean Valjean?" Ty asked a begger.  
"The bridge."  
Ty strided to the bridge.  
  
MINUM,WAILMER AND IGGLYBUFF VS. SNEASLE  
"Igglybuff,Iggly,ee,ee,buff."  
  
SWAMPERT, BLAZIKEN AND ROSELIA VS. HELLRAISER  
Swampert shot water at Hellraiser.  
Hellraiser fainted because he was a fire pokemon.  
  
Ty passed the sewer. A guy with a low voice said, "I, Thenardier know we are all a breath away from hell. Yes, today is the night the gutters will run with blood. It's a world where the dog eats dog and they kill for the bones in the street. And god in his heavens he don't interfere." Ty freeked. Tonight he would die no matter what.  
  
Ty made it to the bridge. "I tried never to commit a crime but no one is prefect," Javert exclaimed. "Stop!" Ty grabbed onto Javert. Javert jumped off the bridge. They both died.  
  
RAIKOU AND ENTEI VS. HELLRAISER Hellraiser made Raikou faint with a fire punch. "We want you Ty," Jasmine yelled. Ty ran into the gym. "Where were you?" Jasmine demanded. "Somehow I got to Les Miserables world. I died there. I guess when I died there I waas sent back here!" Ty explained. "Return."  
  
MARRRIL AND SPECTILE VS HELLRAISER Marril squirted water at Lucifer's pokemon. Hellraiser fainted.  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE HELL BADGE  
  
Jasmine got a Sneasle. Kai got a Golem. Ty got a Celebi. Lucifer removed his hood.  
  
"Alex, from my church!" Kai yelled. A black figure ran into the gym. "You promised not to loose. You will pay," It said. "Stop Master Primoise," Alex begged. "Go Fereligatr." Fereligatr ate Alex up. "Let's got out of here."  
  
The trainers were finally at the Kemnita City Gym. "Yo champs in making, Sora uses mouse pokemon. She is the gym leader. Mice pokemon can be very strong. Do not underestimate their power," Keith explained.  
  
"Tear em' up."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . 


	11. Mouse attack

11. Mouse Attack  
"Let's battle. Loosing is not an option," Sora exclaimed.  
  
ENTEI, RAIKOU, AND CELEBI VS. TROP-MEW  
Celebi made Trop-Mew go to sleep by sleep powder. Then Entei and Raikou attacked him. Trop- Mew fainted.  
  
SPECTILE, BLAZIKEN AND SWAMPERT VS. SUPERCHU  
Superchu was a pokegod just like Trop-Mew. The three pokemon worked together to vanquish the mouse.  
  
SPHEAL, MARIL, LINOONE AND AGGRON VS. MEW.  
Mew used psybeam.  
Linoone used tackle.  
Marril and Spheal used water gun.  
Aggron used take down.  
Mew fainted.  
  
IGGLYBUFF VS. RAICHU  
"Igglybuff,Iggly,Ee,Ee,Buff."  
  
ROSELIA AND SWELLOW VS. PIKACHU  
Swellow hit Pikachu with a Wing Attack.  
Roselia used sleep powder.  
Pikachu fell asleep.  
  
WAILMER VS. PICHU  
Wailmer gulped Pichu down.  
Pichu fainted.  
  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE WILLARD BADGE  
  
Sora gave Jasmine a Mew, Ty a Suicune and Kai a Quillfish.  
Sora removed her hood.  
"Becky Kemnitz, our sister!" Kai and Jasmine cried.  
The black figure ran into the gym.  
"What a touching moment. Sora, if you beat me in a battle you can continue to not worship me!" Master Primoise demanded.  
  
TROP-MEW VS. FORESAUR  
Trop-Mew used a devolution beam.  
  
DEEVOLUTION  
Foresaur to Venasaur  
  
Master Primoise used a leaf stone.  
  
EVOLUTION  
Venasaur to Foresaur  
  
The trainers decided to leave before it got ugly.  
  
The trainers rode their birds to Benzinga City.  
They ran to the gym. For some reason Keith wasn't there.  
"Mabye he got leukemia," Kai thought out loud.  
"Whatever," Ty screamed.  
They went into the gym.  
"Did you know I was a gym leader?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. The confrontation

12. The Confrontation  
Jeff steeped forward.  
  
"If you beat me, not only will I give you the Spirit Badge, I will give up being a trainer," Jeff explained.  
  
CELEBI, MEW AND QUILFISH VS. PSYTHING  
Mew shot a beam of light at Psything. Celebi used sleep powder. Psyting fell asleep.  
  
ENTEI, RAIKOU AND SUICUNE VS. GHOSTLY  
Raikou zapped Ghostly.  
"Ghostly return!"  
  
RAIKOU, SUICUNE, AND ENTEI VS. MISDREAVOUS  
Misdreavous ran to the Belix forest.  
  
Raikou found Misdreavous.  
ZAP!  
  
MARRIL AND SNEASLE VS. GHOSTLY  
Marril was scared of Ghostly.  
  
EVOLUTION  
Marril to Azumarril  
  
Azumarril was much stronger than Azurill and Marril.  
  
Sneasle attacked Ghostley but that wasn't enough.  
Azumarril used water gun.  
Ghostley fainted.  
  
THE TRAINERS GOT THE SPIRIT BADGE.  
  
"All right, now I must give up all my hard work." Jeff left the gym.  
Before he left he threw three pokeballs at the trainers.  
Ty got an Unown. Kai got a Smergle, and Jasmine got a Clefable.  
Master Primoise ran into the gym. Becky was chasing him.  
"Master, I beg you for a rematch," Becky begged.  
"No, but I do give permission to go with the morons to get the final five badges. With 13 badges they can go to the battle tower. On the 8th floor you can battle me," Master Primoise yelled.  
Sora and the trainers left the gym.  
  
They headed west from Benzinga City to the Mon Ocean.  
Sora threw a pokeball. Blastoise came out.  
"Hop on," Sora said.  
  
The trainers arrived at Miklan Island. They walked by the street. There had been a car crash. Keith and his daughter had died in it. "Oh Great, no Keith to give us advice at gyms!" Ty exclaimed. They ran to the Miklan Island Pokemon Gym.  
  
They went into the gym. "I'm not sissy, so I will win!" The Leader yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	13. Sissy Cissy

*13* Sissy Cissy  
  
"My name is Cissy and I have two types of pokemon!" Cissy exclaimed.  
  
MEW, TROP-MEW, SMEARGLE, AND CELEBI VS. BLASTOISE  
Mew, Trop-mew and Celebi shot psychic beams at Blastoise. Smeargle painted him pink. The paint has posion in it.  
Blastoise fainted.  
  
CLEFABLE VS. SEADRA  
Clefable sang,"Clefable,clef,aa,aa,ble."  
  
SPHEAL,SUPERCHU, WAILORD, ROSELIA AND KECLEON VS. SLOWKING AND GRUMPIG  
Superchu went after Grumpig.  
He shocked him with high voltage shocks.  
Grumpig fainted.  
Slowking used Mind Power to knock out all the pokemon other than Spheal.  
It was up to him to win.  
EVELOUTION  
Spheal to Sealo  
  
Sealo froze Slowking.  
  
Kai got a Dunsparse. Jasmine got a Kirlia. Ty got a Lapras. Sora got a Teddiursa.  
Cissy removed her hood.  
"Megan Kulg from our church ," Sora exclaimed as the trainers left the gym.  
  
After hours on the sea the trainers finally made it to the Navel Island Gym.  
"Hello, I'm Brandon. My Dad is Keith. At this gym the leader uses Bug and fighting type. Beware!"  
They entered the gym.  
"I'm Dan. Let's battle."  
DUNSPARCE AND QUILFISH VS. HERROCROSS Dunsparce stung Herrocross. Quilfish shot quils at him. Herrocross fainted.  
  
MEW,CELEBI, AND BLAZIKEN VS. MACHAMP AND NIDOQUEEN Mew blinded Machamp with a hyper beam. He fainted.  
  
Nidoqueen used ice beam but Blaziken reflected it right back at her. Nidoqueen froze.  
  
Jasmine got a Delecatty. Ty got a Latios. Kai got a Latias. Sora got a Surfing Pikachu.  
  
Dan removed his hood.  
"Yes it's me Jake Socha. Just go to Trovita Island!" Dan exclaimed.  
"Three more!" Ty yelled as they left the gym.  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	14. The Badge Blowout

*14* The Badge Blowout  
"Hi, The gym leader here uses a Varity of pokemon. Give it a shot," Brandon said as the trainers approached the Trovita Island gym.  
They entered the gym and were greeted by The leader ,Rudy.  
SUICUNE, ENTEI, AND RAIKOU VS. TAUROUS, ELECTABUZZ, AND EXEGGUTOR  
Suicune froze Exeggutor. Entei put Tourous's fur on fire. Raikou pounced Electabuzz. Electabuzz zapped Raikou. Raikou bit Electabuzz.  
Kai got a Registeel. Jasmine got a Bellosum. Ty got a Regiice. Sora got a Regirock.  
"Matt Clark, My enemy from BSA!" Karl exclaimed when Rudy removed his hood.  
  
"Welcome to the Kamquat Island. Luanna uses a varity of pokemon as well as one pokegod," Brandon said enthusiastically.  
They went in the gym and Luanna was ready to battle.  
SWELLOW AND TROP-MEW VS. ESPEON  
Trop-mew used Psybeam.  
Espeon fainted.  
ENTEI AND SUICUNE VS. UMBREON  
Umbreon made the arena as black as night. Entei lit a fire on the wooden floor. It burnt Umbreon until he fainted. Suicune put out the fire.  
SUPERCHUVS.LUNAREON  
Superchu zapped Lunareon with 1,000,000 volts of lightning.  
"Humph, I'm not giving you any pokemon."  
Luanna removed her hood.  
"Seaton, My enemy in 1st grede!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
The trainers walked into the Pummelo Island Gym. They were ready for a 6 on 6 battle against Drake.  
SUPERCHU,TROP-MEW, AZUMARRIL, BLAZIKEN,SPECITLE, AND SWAMPERT VS. MAWIE,MANECTRIC,CAMPURT,TROPIOUS, ABSOL AND RELICANTH.  
Superchu zapped Mawie until he fainted. Azumarril had an easy battle. Relicanth fainted because he was part rock type. Swampert had it easy as well. He put out Campurt's fire.  
  
Blaziken burnt Tropious. Tropious fainted.  
The last two pokemon are the strongest.  
"Comon with this badge we can battle Master Primoise!" Ty Yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	15. The Battle for Championship

*15* The Battle for Championship  
  
Trop-mew used aurora beam on Absol. Absol fainted. Spectile drained Magnectric's power. "This is the official badge that means you beat every leader in the continent Orange. Now go fight Master Primoise," Drake yelled. He gave Jasmine a Deoxy. He gave Sora a Jirachi. Ty got a Tropious. Kai got a Wishcash.  
  
The trainers were so Antsy. They were on the elevator of the battle tower. It stopped on the 8th floor. "WHAT? You made it. I'll battle you," Master Primoise yelled.  
DEOXY AND WISHCASH VS. DIMINOX AND TYPHLOSION Deoxy used mind power to blow up Diminox. Wishcash used water to destroy Typhlosion.  
  
RAIKOU AND ENTEI VS. MEGANIUM AND FELIFLAME Entei burnt Meganium. Entei bit Feliflame but that wasn't enough. Raikou zapped Feliflame. Feliflame fainted. MEW AND CELEBI VS. FORESAUR AND FERELIGATR Fereligatr shot water at Celebi. Celebi grew tall and squished Fereligatr. Foresaur was harder to beat. He produced a million Beedrills. Mew attacked the Beedrills as Celebi shot a psybeam at Foresaur. Foresaur fainted.  
  
THE TRAINERS BECAME CHAMPIONS  
  
"Now, since you're champions we can set up an Elite four team for the continent of Orange. I will be first. Then will be Sora. Next will be Jasmine. You must change pokemon. I will help you with these changes. Jasmine will have Cleffa, Igglybuff, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Clefable, and Wigglytuff. After that will be Ty with Ho-oh, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Latios, and Latias. Last will be the champion Kai with Pikablu, Mewblu, Regiice, Registeel, Regirock, and Jirachi," Master Primoise finally Shut up. Master Primoise removed his hood. "Ty, I am your brother," Master Primoise said and left to set up the arenas. It was Brandon Benzing.  
  
The trainers rode Blastoise to Pummelo Island. They went to the gym. Drake Removed his hood. "Seth Menting from Grant Elementary school," Ty exclaimed. Just then Brandon called Sora on her Trac Phone. "Get back here. Some Andrew kid wants to challenge us," Brandon yelled. The Elite Four members got their butts over to Benzinga City and challenged Andrew.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
